Pokehuman High (SF Remake)
by AJHay1
Summary: Ericka is a girl that finds herself in a school filled with humans that can turn into Pokemon. How will she fare walking around a new world as a Braixen? Only one way to find out. (Remade from SerenityFaithful's story, with added content and different spelling and working).
1. Prologue

Hi guys, I guess it's time to talk about my new fanfiction, Pokehuman High.

This is a remake of SerenityFaithful's, who is one of my fav writers. I decided to remake this as it was unfinished at the time and since I loved it so much I wanted to try and recreate it in my way with more chapters and a better scenario. I saw it and it really touched my heart with how incredible the storyline was based around, so I felt like doing this was a must!

To Serenity, I really did like your story, I just wanted to do this with differently, but hopefully to an extent that you will enjoy.

To everbody, make sure to review fairly on this story and make sure to support as the chapters continue to grow.

And also, I'm also just doing this cuz, well, felt the storyline needed a bit of spelling fixes in there, no offense.

AJHay1 out, and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

**Make sure to read the prologue before you read this, of course!**

 _Hi, my name is Ericka, a 15 year old female, and a basic gaming addict like some other teens. I play games from the likes of Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Splatoon, the list goes on and on. Almost all the time you see me playing video games, unless I'm with some friends or family members. However, I had no clue my life was about to turn dramatically. Read for yourself._

I found myself waking up on a nice summer day, feeling good after a sleep. I walk over to the door, probably half asleep, and open it to reveal my mother walking in the hallway. "Morning, Ericka! Enjoying the summer break?" She asked nicely. The first ever day of summer break from the tyranny called school. I'm basically free from textbooks for two months, which is relief to me. "Yeah, sure am all right!" I replied eagerly.

I got my clothes all together and took a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a cereal box, poured it in with milk, and then sat down for breakfast.

About five minutes after I begin eating my breakfast, my phone goes off with a text from my friend Josh. _"Hiya, Ericka! Ready to begin the summer holidays? I'm inviting some friends over for a night at mine. Wanna come over?"_ He had asked. _"Yeah, sure sounds like fun! I'll be over there soon."_ I reply with pride. _"Awesome, then I'll see ya soon then. Also, gaming party going off during the time."_ He then said. _"Really? Now I really wanna come now."_ I replied excitedly.

* * *

Later at about three in the afternoon I head off to Josh's house. Fifteen minutes later, I'm there, ready to roll.

I walk over to the door as a tall and very attractive lady opens it. "Oh, hi Ericka. I guess Josh invited you over too, is that so?" Said Josh's sister Maddie. "Yep, sure did." I exclaimed to her. "Well, come in then. He and the rest should be upstairs at the current moment." Maddie replied. And I nodded and went on up.

I walked up into his room, or his "den" in his opinion, and from there I found three of my personal best friends. Josh, a tall boy with red spiky hair, Maria, a chilled girl with long blonde hair, and Max, a chubby-ish boy with weird black hair.

"Hey Ericka!" Maria called out. "Hi guys!" I said as I moved my eyes to the TV screen. The three watching and playing Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. Josh was fighting as Lucario, a sort of Egyptian blue creature that was said to be a pokemon. Facing Josh was MAx, who was playing as King Dedede, a joly looking king hailing from Planet Popstar. Me and Maria were watching from the bed. "Go, Lucario!" I called out. "Do it, Dedede!" Maria said, as the two of us giggled. "We know we can hear you from back there!" Josh said in a joking tone while not turning his head.

I did my chance to play too. I played as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog running at the speeds of light. Maria joined in playing as Zero Suit Samus, a woman in a blue jumpsuit. All of played one another, until Josh recieved a unexpected text message on his phone. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to leave for a bit. See ya soon." He said with a odd look on his face. All of us understood, but me and Maria exchanged worried looks on our faces. "Are you gonna think he'll be OK?" I asked. "I think he's gonna be fine." Maria replied to me. We then decided to play for more time.

Over an hour later of playing, Josh still hadn't came back. I then begun to worry about him a little, and Maria and Max paused the game. None of us had known where he was at the moment. I got off the bed. "I'll go ahead and find him." I said. Maria and Max were kinda worried that he was gone for such a long time.

"Josh?" I looked around, but only found his mom. "Hi Mrs Smith, do you know where Josh is?" I asked her. "The last time I saw him he was with all of you. Did he go somewhere?" She asked. "No, he said he was off to do something, which I'm not sure what it was." I replied reluctantly.

I kept on trying to find Josh around the house, calling his name. "Josh!" I called. Then I heard a faint voice from a nearby room. I put my ear to the wall to hear what was going on. "So you're meant to go tonight?" I hear Maddie say. "That is what Ms Cresslestia said to me. Everybody I invited is involved with this is what she said to me" Josh had said. "Wow, that's some odds. I know anybody can be involved, but never did I think they would a part of it." Maria said in suprise. Then Josh was in a bit of panic. "Woah, I've been gone for way too long. I'd best check with the gang." Josh said. "Ok, but don't be to subtle about it." Maria said.

I ran quickly to the other room to avoid eavesdropping. The door then opened and I turned to see Josh. "About time I found you." I said. Josh looked fairly afraid that I was there in the room, maybe because of what he and Maddie were talking about. "Oh, hey Ericka. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was worried where you were so I came looking for you." I replied back. "Oh, sorry about that. We should head back now." He said as he lead the way back.

We headed up to Josh's room and Max and Maria looked at us. "Where have you been, Josh?" Maria asked. "Oh, I was talking with a friend. She was in a new school and told me about it." Josh said. _"Hmm, I know he was talking about us, but I don't understand why we're supposed to go tonight."_ I pondered. "Well, it is getting late, we should probably sleep now." said Josh while yawning. Even though it looked fake, Maria agreed. "Yeah, I could use some sleep now." she said. "Yeah, same here!" Max agreed. "Well, alright then." I said nervously.

Everybody got their sleeping bags and pillows out, and soon enough we were asleep. However, I wasn't easily getting to sleep. I tried to stay awake to see what Josh was up to.

I laid there awake for about an hour just thinking of the possibilities, but then I hear Josh get up. I close my eyes pretending to sleep. Then I hear him knock on the door to his sister's room. He and his sister entered the room as Maddie looked at her brother shocked. "This is your idea for this?" She asked. "I'm afraid so. Mrs Cresslestia knews my plan and was OK with it." He said. I then see Max, who was asleep, being picked up by Josh and Maddie. "Well, we'd better make this fast." Maddie said. They then carried Max out of the door. _"What do I do now? What was my friend doing with us?"_ I thought to myself. I then felt myself drooping off to sleep. _"No...I need... to stay... awake..."._

* * *

I came awake inside an office of sort. "Josh, I understand the concept of bringing them here, but this seems a bit too far!" said a womanly voice. "I'm trying to do my part for you." Josh had said to the woman he was with. "Doing your part is by taking friends hostage?!" the woman jokingly said. I then got up and tried to look around, though they had not known I was awake. I then hear something. "Well, well, I see somebody is awake now." the woman said, but this woman wasn't exactly a human at all, she was a Pokemon, a Cresselia. "W-W-Wha?" I said, practically speechless. I just froze in the spot I was in.

Josh then looked at me as I was in shock. "Who are you and what is this place?" I asked at last. "I am Mrs Cresslestia. I am pleasured to meet you." she smiled, as I just stood there confused and having trouble processing what was happening here. A living pokemon was in front of me, and my friend was taking me hostage. "This place is called Pokehuman High, and this is a place for pokemon students." said Mrs Cresslestia. "Wait, what does this have to do with me?" I said in confusion. Josh then got up from his chair. "I'll show you what a Pokehuman is meant to be." he said. He pulled out a bracelet that was hidden under his sleeve and twisted it, which glowed blue which enveloped him. "Aaghhh!" He grunted, as he begun to transform into a pokemon. Soon the light evaporated and revealed a Lucario. "Woah, that's..." I said. "Cool, huh? This bracelet is able to make me transform like this." Josh said. Looking at my friend as a Lucario was really odd, and it really was a lot to take in. I then looked back at Mrs Cresslestia. "Josh has told me a lot about you, Ericka. Pokemon fan, are you?" She asked. "Yes I am, but I still do not understand things. Why am I here?" I asked back. "You and your pals were chosen for this school. Our school does take talented humans and gives them the ability to transform to pokemon." She explained. "Talented? Not sure if I'm meant to be like that." I said. I was just unsure what to do at this point. "Ericka, this is a school to train strong pokehumans, are you interested to join us?" Mrs Cresslestia asked. I looked at Josh as a Lucario, and it did feel like it had some more emotion than in human. He really wanted me to join, and even though I had no full trust in him, I decided. "I guess I can join, if needed." I said.

"Great, but let me explain something. You cannot let anybody know about this school. Not even your parents." Mrs Cresslestia explained. "Then how will I be able to attend?" I asked. "Tell them that you are attending a summer camp with me." Josh said. I then looked around, thinking where Maria and Max, but they explained things to them as well, and they said yes and returned to Josh's house for cover. "We can admit you to school tomorrow. But for now, tell your mother you're heading to summer camp before arrival." Mrs Cresslestia said. "Sure thing!" I said back as we left.

* * *

Josh returned back to his human self and got back to the house before anybody could suspect we left. From there, everybody had slept for the rest of the night. In the morning, I texted my mom at breakfast along with Josh, Maria and Max, and that we were going to a summer camp. _"Alright then. Where are you going?"_ She asked me. _"It was some place Josh told me about, not 100% sure what it was exactly."_ I replied back. _"Ok, well have a good time, sweetie. I'll miss you."_ my mom said.

Josh then lead me, Maria and Max through a secret tunnel that was underneath his house. There was a gap below that we had to crawl through, and we barely managed to fit. Inside the tunnel there was plenty of room. Josh then turned back into his Lucario form. "Say Josh, what is it like being a Lucario in the first place?" Maria asked. "Pretty sweet. While I'm a Lucario, I feel lots of aura energy flowing within my body. That energy plus the added power makes me really strong." Josh said passionately. "You're gonna find out soon when you get your pokemon powers too." He then continued. "How does it work? Why do you become a Lucario and not something like a Charmander or Pikachu?" I asked. "Not entirely sure. I never really chose what to become, but Mrs Cresslestia said it had to do with personality and spirit." Josh explained. "So why does it say that your Lucario through that?" I asked. "Again, not sure. But it really does fit me." Josh replied back.

We then arrived at the end of the tunnel, and inside was the high school. We walked along the school for a few minutes. "Here we are." Josh said. A room displaying the words "TF Labs". "This is where you get the transformations. Come on in." Josh then said. So we entered with no second thoughts.

"Hmm, is that you Josh?" Asked a yellow creature with a spoon and a mustache. "Of course, Mr Lahni. Good to see you." Josh said as the two shook paws. "The pleasure's mine, of course." The Kadabra smiled and then looked at us. "So we have some new pokehumans joining, do we?" He asked. "Yes. Meet Ericka, Maria and Max, some good friends of mine." Josh introduced. "Pleasured to see you. Now, no delay, let us start. Who wants to go first?" Asked Mr Lahni. All of us looked at one another, all unsure who wanted to try first. "I guess I'll go." Maria said. "Very well Maria. Step onto the green circle there, and then you'll get a bracelet for your transformation. Maria walked over to the circle and then four beams hit her, seemingly scanning her. Soon a bracelet appeared in front of her, glowing a purple aura. "Put that bracelet on, and then twist it to see the transformation." Mr Lahni explained. "Well... ok then" Maria said with nervousness. She put the bracelet on her right wrist and then twisted it, and soon a purple aura surrounded her. Her shadow shrunk to a big cat shape "Woah..." Maria turned into a cat with lilac fur with a long thin tail, split in two at the end. She had purple whiskers under her ears and a red gem on her forehead. "You've become and Espeon, Maria." Josh said. Maria looked at her new form. "It's so weird... but also pretty cool too!" Maria said, smiling.

"OK, I'll got next!" Max said, knowing what he had to do, and walked over and onto the circle he went. The four beams now hit him, and then afterwards a yellow and orange bracelet came in front of him. Max put it on and twisted it, wrapping him in a orange light. "What the..." Max said as he also shrunk to only taller than Maria. He was an orange rat with a white belly and a long black tail with a thunderbolt on its end, with large brown and yellow ears. "Raichu, nice indeed." Mr Lahni said. "Pretty awesome. Though the tail does feel pretty weird at first." Josh said. "You'll get used to it after some time." Josh replied.

Then it came to me. "Guess I'm up." I said. As I kept moving towards the circle, my footsteps felt heavier than before. I managed to get to the circle, and then the four beams scanned me. I then saw a red bracelet come in my view. I put it on, and then swallowed all my nervousness and twisted the bracelet. "Here we go" I said as I was covered in a red light. My hands became white paws and my shirt looked like a white and red blouse, though that was fur. My jeans turned black with fur, and my legs turned into fur. A red, fluffy tail extended out from behind and a stick was put in it. My ears extended out to the top of my head, pointy and yellow, with red fur coming out from the inside. My nose and mouth extended a bit from my face and white fur formed around it, my nose now round and red. Lastly my eyes grew a tiny bit as white whiskers gre from my cheeks. I then saw the others as they saw my new form. "A Braixen, nice!" Josh said. I looked all over as I embraced the new form. It was really odd. I had a tail, but my senses did feel stronger, and a burst of fiery power was emitting in me. I was speechless. "This is... wow, I don't what to say." I said. "Well, now we can have Mrs Cresslestia sign you up." Josh said, as we waved goodbye to Mr Lahni.

Josh lead us to Mrs Cresslestia's office and walked in, revealing her at her desk. "I see everything went well with the transformations you got." She said while smiling. I could not help but look at me, Maria and Max thinking that all of us were actual pokemon. "Now, I do know that you are all good friends, but all of you will be assigned to different rooms." Mrs Cresslestia said to us three. She handed out rooms with a letter and a number, as well as class times. The times were as follows: Breakfast, Item Training, Gym, Lunch, History, Battles, Science. "So, are we meant to here there pretty quickly?" I asked. "Yes. After situation, you are to meet in the gym for your initial moveset.

* * *

I walked through the hallways to room G13. I walked in with a backpack and looked around. The room had a bunk bed, an extra bed, a desk with a computer, and a TV, with a Nintendo Wii U hooked up to it.

I hear someone in the corner digging for something under the bunk beds. "Where did I leave it?" The guy asked to himself. "Uh, hey there." I said. The pokemon cam out from under the bunks, and what came out was a purple monkey with a long tail with an extra hand on the end. "Oh, hi. Are you a new roommate?" The aipom walked to me. "Hi there." I said. "Hey. Name's Jacob, but you can call me Jake if you want to." He said. "Ericka. Moved in today." I said. Jake then looked over my new form. "So, you got Braixen, huh? Cool! Man, can you believe what I had to go through when I transformed." Jake said, pointing to his tail and giggling slightly. Suddenly, a white figure appeared behind me, it had green-hair like fur with pink horns, coming from what looked like a bathroom. "Ugh, what is it this time, Jake?" asked the kirlia. "Rose, this is our new roommate." said Jake. The kirlia then looked at me. "Oh, well I did hear that we were getting a roommate soon, but today, didn't think it. Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." Rose introduced. "I'm Ericka, new around here, which I'm sure you knew." I said. "Well, bunks are taken, so hopefully you don't mind the other bed." Rose said. "Not at all." I said, placing my backpack next to it. "I would like to chat, but I need to find the gym, and quick. Do you guys know where it is, by any chance?" I asked my roommates. "The gym is down the hall, then a left at the corner." Rose said. "Ok, thanks!" I said as I sped off.

A few minutes later, I was in the gym. Everybody else was there, including Josh. There was another pokemon there, almost human-like to me. "You must be Ericka the Braixen, correct. Coach Ken's the name, don't forget that." said the machoke. Maria was in front of some wooden dummies. "Now Maria, since your recieved your tranformation first, you will have your moveset first. Go ahead and try." said Coach Ken. Maria didn't really know what her moves were. "Sometimes we pokehumans know moves. Just give it a shot." instructed Coach Ken. Maria went ahead and tried it out. By then end she had learnt her moves in Confusion, Dig, Shadow Ball and Swift. "Alright, good work Maria. Max, your up next." said Coach Ken as Maria went into the stands with me and Josh while Max went onto the battlefield.

Max then attempted to try and do a moveset, keeping calm with every move he tried. He first managed to pull of a Thunderbolt and a Spark. He also then managed to get Dig, like with Maria, and Ice Punch. Max was extremely impressed with how good his moveset was for a start, and took a bow in his honour. "Well, that's that for you Max. Ericka, let's see what you can do." said Coack Ken as me and Max switched places on the battlefield.

I went in front of the dummies. _"Man, this is gonna be tough. I just have to try."_ I thought as then I begun. I raced to one of the dummies and hit it simply, denting it, which meant I had scratch. I tried putting some sort of thought into it, and then a blue square appeared, meaning I learnt Light Screen. I tried a fire type attack, and took out my tail and shot an Ember attack at a dummy, slightly burning it. I then thought harder and shot beams directly at the dummies, which was Psybeam. "Well, not too bad Ericka. I guess you guys are good to go. Classes begin tomorrow as usual. Hope to see you there, and remember to come here anytime to train if necessary." Coach Ken announced as some others came in for their own movesets.

Me, Maria, Max and Josh walked out of the gym. _"Geez, everybody else had good movesets when they begun, I may be having trouble here."_ I thought. Everybody else knew what they had to do, and that was get some movesets for extra things. "Well, movesets are learned over a period of time. I have learned three moves over some time here, so it isn't easy as it seems. But don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Josh said, making me feel a bit better. "By the way, the day isn't over. Wanna come to my room for some extra gaming fun? There are plenty to play." asked Josh. Max wanted to come, but me and Maria felt better exploring the place. "Suit yourselves, see ya!" Josh said as he and Max left to his room, whereas me and Maria left to explore the school a bit more.

We walked past a big pool. I did recognize that there were humans mixed in with pokemon. "Hey, look. Why are there many people mixed in with pokemon in the pool?" I asked. "Some of them in their pokemon form could be weak to water and, like you, they would take damage." Maria said. "That is true." I replied. A few people looked at us outside, but not for too long. We then continued down the hallway. "How are you finding the school thus far, Maria?" I asked to my Espeon friend. "Very different than normal. And not to mention I have to walk on all fours. Good thing our parents don't know about it!" said Maria, and thinking about it, I think I'd die them seeing me like this. I did think about things and now I think that Josh was right about this being really cool.

Maria and I then passed by sign that said "Shopping Plaza" and I wanted to try. Me and Maria decided to browse the stores just for fun.

We found ourselves in another section of the mall. There was an item shop, video game store, clothing store, toys, electronics, the list went on and on. Me and Maria were amazed by all the stores in such a place. There were clothes that changed due to the transformation, as such as other displayed things for sale. We then walked into an the item shop, that was being run by a Kecleon. "Hello, may I help you with finding anything?" the Keldeon asked. "Nope just here to browse, thanks." I replied. There were many different potions and medicine. Maria was interested in the incenses, but in the end she felt like she was done. "Ready to go." Maria said to me.

As we were exiting the mall, many more pokemon were roaming around the halls. There was a tiny bunny that was walking down the halls and stopped near us. "Oh, hey Maria!" said the Buneary. "Jillian! I'd like to introduce you to Ericka, one of my besties. Ericka, this is my roommate Jillian." Maria said to the two of us. "It's nice to meet you, Ericka. Braixen? That's such a cool pokemon!" Jillian said. "Yeah. I gotta admit I like Buneary also." I said. Jillian blushed and put her paws on her face, it was really cute. "Hey Maria, me and Jim are heading to the pool. Coming?" asked Jillian. "Yep, sure are. Wanna come too Ericka?" Maria asked to me. "Nah, I'm beat. I need to relax for a bit. I said. Then me and Maria parted as I walked back to my room.

As I got back to G13, I found a gigantic mess under Jake's bed. "Uhhhh..." I said as I walked in. "Found it." said Jake as he pulled a Nintendo 3DS from his hand. I wondered and then talked. "How much stuff is under that bed of yours, Jake?" I asked in an odd tone. "Too much for me to even say!" Jake replied, and without a secondary thought on my mind, I turned into a human and listened to some music on my ipod. I then thought about so many things. _"_ _High school. Pokemon are somehow a thing around here, and I'm one of them. It feels weird for some reason I am unsure about. I am a huge Pokemon fan, but I never thought it would be real life. And I do wonder what it is about. There have to be reasons why they turn some of us kids into Pokemon in the first place, right?"_ I thought to myself for a while as then I went off to sleep after.

* * *

 **There's chapter one. This is a REALLY long one compared to other stories, but I'm very certain with the work I am doing it will be possible to pull this off, until I get to the chapter limit, and then the real thinking comes into play. But for now, I'll see you on chapter two for more!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Day

**Ericka POV**

"Ericka, wake up!" My ears rung as a loud Aipom screamed into their insides. Opening my eyes I see Jake lying on me. "C'mon, it's time for school! You're gonna be late!" He said with panic. "Wha, school? Breakfast?" I questioned with tiredness. Jake had no time to chat as he ran out the door through the hallway. "What was..." Then I just remembered. "Oh yeah. The school, now I know. So... JAKE, HOLD ON!" I yelled as I ran after the Aipom as a Braixen.

"I ran down the hall chasing Jack until we had reached the cafeteria. I was in shocked as I enetered, as many pokemon were filling the room around me. Most of them were sitting, but a few were still waiting in the line for their food. "Welcome to the cafeteria, Ericka. Miss Leche's food is the best, you are gonna love it." Jake said. "She's really that good?" I asked back. "Yeah, one of the best in the world!" Jake replied to me. And he was not lying. I got a sausage and egg sandwich with lots of bacon and put it on my plate, and it looked scrumptious.

Jake and I looked for a place to sit. I did notice Maria and Max, but their tables were full. "Jake! Ericka! Right over here." said Rose over at the end of table, empty. We walked over to our roommate at sat down with her. "Hey Ericka. What's your first class?" Jake asked me with a slice of bacon in his mouth. "Oh, I believe I have item training first." I said. "Oh, that's a class for starters around here. One day thing, talks about items, not too long. Don't worry, the gap will be filled with extra gym and battle time." Jake explained. "Cool, well I'll see you soon." I said. "See ya at gym!" Rose said back.

* * *

I soon made my way down the mall to the item shop where I was yesterday, as I remember. The Kecleon from before had greeted me again. "Oh, I remember you from yesterday. Well, something you're interested in?" the Kecleon asked. "No, here for the item training class." I said. He said the class was down the back of the shop and his brother ran that. I thanked him as I made my way down the back of the shop.

Maria and Max were already there in some fold-out chairs. We greeted each other and then some more pokehumans came around. After a few minutes a purple Kecleon came out and walked in front of us. "Hello there. I'm Mr Mir. I want to welcome all of you to Pokehuman High, so glad you could come!" the Kecleon begun. "Now, I'm sure if you are Pokemon finatics you should know all the items around. Potions, Berries, Antidotes to even some rare things like Mega Stones. A Flaaffy raised hid arms in confusion. "Mega Stones, sir? I've only played up to Generation Five." He said. "Ah, I see. Well, Mega Stones are used for Mega Evolution. Whenever a pokemon is fully evolved, it's mega stone and a trainer's keystone go in sync. However, since we have not got trainers, it is shown through heated battles through our true strength." explained the Kecleon. All of us were suprised by this explanation. "So it's basically a form beyond evolution?" the Flaaffy asked again. "Yes. Also, it is said that your final evolution is able to mega evolve. And also, some other mega stones are still either being discovered, so maybe even if in the games and anime you may not have a mega evolution, it still may be possibe for you to have one soon." Mr Mir said. _"Our own mega stones? Maybe I could have one soon!"_ I thought in wonder.

Throughout the remainder of the class, Mr Mir talked about many more items, all of which I had known due to being a fan, but I still wondered about how Mega Evolution was around here, but by that time, class was over in an instant.

As I exited I checked my paper for what was next on my list. Me, Maria and Max headed out and talked to each other what classes we had next. Maria had history to get to, while me and Max both had the gym. "Ready to head over?" Max asked me. "Sure am. Let's go!" I replied.

* * *

Me and Max both had arrived at the gym that we first learned our moves the previous day. The teacher was Coach Ken, as expected. "Ericka and Max, nice to see you. How's things been here so far?" he asked. "So far, so good." I replied. "Good to hear that. Please join the others over here, if you please." Coach Ken instructed.

"Alright guys, today we're gonna be doing some pokemon dodgeball. Everyone will be in teams chosen at random, and there will be two teams." Coach Ken said. There were ten of us in the class, so by math logic there were two teams of five. I was chosen with a Buizel, Togetic, Tyrunt and Nidorino, and the other team had Max with a Monferno, Quilladin, Scraggy and Sandshrew. Then the game got underway.

The game was heated up, just like the fire bursting in my body. Soon it got down to me and the Monferno on the other team, called Ryan. "Okay, Ericka. Your going down!" Ryan said as a taunt. "Okay, we'll see about that!" I replied back as I threw my ball at him, which only barely missed him. He soon chucked his back to only miss my head. No matter who threw a ball, we weaved and dodged with ease. I knew I had to catch a ball, otherwise this would go on for a while. I threw my next ball waiting to see how Ryan acted. "Here goes!" Ryan said, as he threw his ball straight to my body. I put my hands out ready to catch, and as soon as the ball made contact, I had it safely in my hands and I won the match. "Good try." I said to Ryan, as we both shook hands. "Match over! Good game to all of you." Coach Ken reported as the class then ended abruptly.

* * *

Me and Max walked back to the cafeteria for lunch. "Wow, you were awesome out there!" Max said to me. "Thanks, you were good too." I said back. "I know, but you lasted the whole game out there. I need practice." Max said to me again. I was kinda suprised I did last long there, I am not that fast in such a body like this, which I think is why Jake lost easily. "I know that Pikachu use their balance with their tail, I do wonder if that would work for a Raichu as well." Max said.

In the cafeteria, Max and I got seats with Maria and Josh. "How was the first half of the day for you guys?" Josh asked us. "Pretty good! I am a bit dissapointed that I didn't do some battles." Max said with slight dissapointment. "Hey, battles are awesome fun! Just wait till you face me!" Josh said excitedly. "You have the type advantage, I know that." Max chuckled. Maria looked at me while I was eating away. "Say Ericka, whatcha got next?" she asked me. "History, I believe." I said back. "Same. Looks like we got the same class." Maria said back, smiling.

"Hey, I said stop it!" said an annoyed voice. Me and my friends turned to see a small white squirrel with yellow cheeks and blue spikes. It was a Pachirisu, being held by the tail of a Frogadier. "Hmph, why should I. You don't even seem strong enough." the Frogadier insulted. "I'll show you weak if I have to!" the Pachirisu said as it jolted a spark of electricity, while the Frogadier used used Mud Sport to weaken the attack. He then use Low Kick and sent the Pachirisu flying about a few metres. I was in anger, as I shot up and went over to the Frogadier. "You'd better pick on somebody for your own size!" I said in between this arguement. "So some hotshot really wants to take me on as a hero? What a joke!" the Frogadier said. "You'd better not make me angry!" I angrily said back. The Frogadier ignored me and used Water Pulse. I was shocked, but I managed to dodge in time, knowing that water attack would hurt since I was now a fire type. "Ok, that's it!" I yelled as I grabbed my stick and shot a Psybeam at the Frogadier. It hit, and he did feel a little phased. "Not bad, but still, can't beat me!" The Frogadier yelled back. "OK, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled an angry Mrs Cresslestia. "This Braixen was being some sorta hotshot trying to tell me she could take me on, miss." the Frogadier said, giving me a glare of evil. The Pachirisu got up and walked to Mrs Cresslestia. "That's not true. Milo was hurting me, the Braixen only wanted to protect me." the Pachirisu said as I looked at him with happiness. "Understood. Milo, I will have a word with you after school." Mrs Cresslestia said calmly to the Frogadier, who looked in defeat as he nodded. "I'll get you back someday!" said the Frogadier as he took a quick glimpse at me.

After the Milo kid was dealt with, the Pachirisucame over to me. "Thanks for stepping up for me!" the Pachirisu said happily. "Same to you." I said back. "By the way, the name's Arnold." said the Pachirisu. "Ericka's the name." I said back again.

I walked back over to my table, seeing that everyone else was ready to head over to next class. "That was pretty brave of you, Ericka." Max said. All I could do was blush and giggle. I still couldn't actually understand how I got into that situation, maybe just by instinct. "Seriously, that was awesome!" Maria said to me. "Ok, Ok, that's enough." I said as I blushed more, while everyone laughed. Then, me and Maria headed of to History class.

* * *

Maria and I then arrived at History class and sat down in some desks. Then the teacher had arrived, he was a tall purple pig with some black spots on him. "Afternoon to you, class, the name is Mr Conroy." said the Grumpig. Mr Conroy took a peice of chalk and sketched out a pokeball. "Today we will be learning about the origins of this school. Any questions?" Mr Conroy asked. No paws or hands, nothing came up. "Alright, then let us begin. Now. here at Pokehuman High, as you may have noticed, we take many different humans and turn them into Pokemon." Mr Conroy had said. A Swadloon raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr Conroy asked. "How is it that human were able to turn into Pokemon in the first place?" the Swadloon asked. "Ah, I was going to get to that. Well, a long time ago, there was an explorer named Kay, who had burning passions for creatures of mystique only hear by legend. He went on many journeys to find such creatures. On one of such journeys, he went through jungles, deserts and even oceans. He ventured through many temples finding items to take him further, but at one of the temples one of the clues was unable to be deciphered. Kay was almost about to give up when he had a vision of a volcano, hidden from humankind. He followed the vision to a volcano, from there, a blue flame had engulfed Kay. From there, the first ever transformation took place, as Kay then turned to a shiny Charizard." explained Mr Conroy.

"So this was the first ever transformation. So how did others transform as well?" again asked the Swadloon. "Another good thing I was getting to. The spirit that Kay had discovered was calling for help from our world. The creatures that Kay found were Pokemon, but were evil and trying to escape. Those Pokemon begun conflicts, and only a certain few caught glimpses of them. So the spirit that needed Kay's help to fight off all the evil Pokemon found. While all this was happening, the spirit noticed Kay's enjoyment for his new form, and decided to make a special place where many people who become pokemon themselves. This had all evolved into the loving school we are in today, and many more from around the world. "Wow, that's amazing" I said to myself. Many other had the same reactions to such a story. The swadloon seemed impressed, too. _"It really is impressing. This school was made in Kay's honour for his new pokemon form, which is spirit. But still, a shiny Charizard, maybe it was the first ever transformartion? Who knows..."_ I thought to myself. "Well class, that is pretty much what I have for you today. Thanks, and I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr Conroy said as the bell rang.

* * *

Me and Maria were walking down the halls to battle class. "Makes me wonder about that spirit." Maria said. "I mean, it seemed serious to start, but then on it seemed to have a playful touch to it. You know what I mean, do ya?" Maria asked me. "Yeah. It does make me wonder if there was more to this story." I replied.

Soon enough we had arrived at battle class. It was at the same gym where we learned our moves, but there was just a pokeball design in the middle of the arena. and had no wooden dummies around. "Ericka! Maria!" I heard a familiar shout, and Josh was sitting on the bleachers. We went over to him and said hello, as a bit after that I saw Rose talking with some other pokemon. Another student was talking with the teacher, and soon that student joined the stands. "Hello there class. I'm Ms Tatsu, and I'm your teacher to sharpen those battle skills and make all of you worthy fighters." said the teacher. Ms Tatsu was a tall, purple and white dragon called a Goodra. On the outside she looked a bit slimy, but I knew she looked pretty strong Pokemon on the inside. "Now, every battle class includes students to battle one another. The others will spectate." Ms Tatsu said. She decided to pick out at random, and it didn't take too long. "So, the helioptile, whats your name again?" asked Ms Tatsu. The helioptile about a few metres away from me looked at the teacher. "Oh, me, my name's Kyle." the Helioptile said. "Well Kyle, you're the first person who had been asked to battle, come on down." Ms Tatsu instructed as the helioptile took his position on one side of the battlefield. "And next, the Braixen, what's your name?" Ms Tatsu asked to me. "Me? My name's Ericka." I said. "Ok, you will be facing Kyle, so come on down." Ms Tatsu said to me as I took my position on the other side of the arena.

Ms Tatsu walked to the side of the arena as the referee. "Ok, battle begins!" Ms Tatsu said. Kyle instantly came straight for me with a Quick Attack, while I used Light Screen and raised my defenses. Kyle produced some electricity, using Shock Wave, and though it hit, I felt barely a thing. I grabbed my stick and shot a Psybeam at Kyle, which hit him nicely. Kyle then made a silver blade and used Cut, which I countered with Ember, which only barely missed due to Kyle's speed, and then hit a Thunder Shock. I avoided it in time, and used Scratch on him. Again, Kyle used Thunder Shock, which just broke my Light Screen, but I had enough time to use Ember, which again he countered with Cut. I then got serious, hitting my best Psybeam, which hit Kyle with a Critcal Hit. "Urgh..." Kyle grunted as he fell to the floor in defeat.

"The winner is Ericka!" Mr Tatsu announced happily. I was really shocked that I managed to pull that off, and the rest were cheering for me. I must have put on a good show for them. I then walked over to Kyle. "Good match." I said to him, to which he thanked me back. "Great match, you two. We do have time for one more battle, so let us get the Lucario and the Espeon. It was Maria vs Josh, both of them wished good luck as me and Kyle went to the stands. Maria and Josh opposed each other in the arena.

Once again, Ms Tatsu was the referee. "Ok, battle begins!" shouted Ms Tatsu. Josh quickly acted, charging up an Aura Sphere. Maria calmly used Shadow Ball to hit Josh while he was charging, but she was a bit too late. The attacks collided fiercly. When the dust cloud cleared, Maria was nowhere to be seen. Josh tried to notice where Maria was, and soon she charged out and used Shadow Ball from behind, hitting Josh in the back. "Argh." Josh grunted, but he still managed to get up in time. Josh then created a bone and ran to Maria, using Bone Rush. Maria was sent flying, but managed to counter with a Swift, though Josh didn't feel much. Josh then used a move similar to Aura Sphere, only it was purple, and it was a Dragon Pulse. Maria managed to dodge and counter with Shadow Ball, pushing Josh back a bit. Josh's fist then lit up as he used Drain Punch, hurting Maria and healing Josh in the process. Maria was in danger, but managed to try one more time. Maria burrowed into the ground, and Josh again tried to see where Maria would come out. Maria shot out of the ground and landed a super effective attack on Josh, which made him fall to the ground. "Maria wins!" Ms Tatsu said. Maria was delighted, and thanked Joshed for that battle, Josh still contempt about his loss.

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow class." Ms Tatsu said as everyone left, but I heard Ms Tatsu call my name. "Ericka, may I see you after your last class, please? asked Ms Tatsu. "After last class? Sure, I'll be right over after Science." I said, as then I left the class with Josh and Maria.

Me and my two friends were chatting away. "Gee, guys, that was a battle!" I said to my friends. "Hey, yours was awesome too, ya know!" Josh said. "I know, but you guys really were great out there." I said with encouragement. "Yeah, I really couldn't believe Maria beat me when I've been here longer." Josh said. My guess is that Maria really was a fast learner. Me and Josh then said goodbye to Maria as she went back to the gym whereas me and Josh headed to Science class.

* * *

Josh and I then arrived at science class, and at that moment that teacher approached us. "Oh, Josh! Happy to see you again!" said the teacher, which was a tiny chinchilla with white fur around it's neck, called a Cincinno. "Good to see you, Ms Cassidy. I'd like to introduce you to my friend Ericka, she's new here." Josh said. Ms Cassiady looked at me then smiled. "Well, it is nice to see you too Ericka. Please, have a seat." Ms Cincinno said.

Josh and I got to our seats and then class soon begun. "Good afternoon class." Ms Cassidy said. "We are going to begin this lesson with this." Ms Cassidy continued as she pulled out a bracelet. "Isn't that a transform bracelet?" asked a Flareon. "It is, but this one is very special. Can anybody guess the differences in this one?" Ms Cassidy asked. A Servine raised his hand. "It does look like it has a fancy design on it, with a circle pattern on it." observed the Servine. "Well observed! This transform ring actually has a mega stone inside." Ms Cassidy explained. All of us saw our teacher in confusion, but she continued. "It's true. Whenever a pokemon is able to get a mega stone, it will upgrade the bracelet so that the pokemon is able to mega evolve during battle. And of course, the pokemon needs to be fully evolved to be able to perform such a thing." Ms Cassidy explained. "My husband actually does have a mega evolution, but it appears he cannot make it due to him being so busy." Ms Cassidy said.

For the remainder of the class we went on more about mega evolution, looking at which Pokemon could mega evolve. When we finished and exited the class, me and Josh talked. "So Ericka, whatcha going to do now?" Josh asked me. "Ms Tatsu told me to come and see her now, so I'm heading to the battle gym." I said, as me and Josh went different ways.

* * *

As I saw many Pokemon exit the gym, I went inside, and Ms Tatsu saw me. "Ericka, hi there." She greeted as I walked over to her. "Now, I was wondering why did you need me after school?" I asked. "Well, I was wanting to help you with learning a new move. I did see you using Scratch on Kyle during your battle, and while that is an OK move, I can actually help you get something better!" Ms Tatsu said. "Ok then. Let's see what we can do." I said, to which she nodded and changed the battlefield to a pile of dummies.

"Now, as you know, you cannot learn the move again unless you decided to relearn it, got it?" Ms Tatsu asked. "Yep, sure thing." I said. "Great! So the move I want to learn to you is called Iron Tail. Now, watch closely. She said, as she ran to the dummies, making her tail become as hard as steel. Ms Tatsu then swung her tail at one of the dummies, which destroyed it. "Wow, awesome!" I said in awe. "Now, to use Iron Tail, make sure you let every bit of energy into your tail, and make sure your tail is as hard as steel, and then swing at the target. Give it a shot!" Ms Tatsu explained. I nodded, walked up to the dummies, and tried my best. I concentrated hard, my tail becoming steel as I tried, then I jumped and swung at a dummy, but only managed a dent. "Well, for a start, it will do, but you can try harder. Just make sure to focus." Ms Tatsu said. I tried again with Ms Tatsu's advice, concentrated, made my tail hard as steel, focused, and swung, but still managed a slight dent. "Well, it is difficult for first time, but no worries. Watch me." Ms Tatsu said. She made her tail steel-like, as her power was focused on her tail. "It's not about the mind, it's about controlling that energy flow through your body." Ms Tatsu said as she destroyed another dummy. "Try again, I know you can do this!" Ms Tatsu said. "Alright, I can do this." I said. I took Ms Tatsu's advice and focused on chanelling every ounce of energy to my tail, and again it went as hard as steel. I swung away at a dummy and disintegrated it. "Well done! You really nailed that Iron Tail!" Ms Tatsu said, appluading my effort. "Thanks. This could really come in handy for future battles." I said. "It sure will. Well, my day is over now, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Ms Tatsu said to me as she left the gym. I said goodbye and left through the hallway to my room.

* * *

I made my way to my room, and as I entered I saw Rose on her bed. "Hey Rose." I said as I entered. "Oh, hiya Ericka. Great battle back there!" Rose replied. "Thanks. Say, where's Jake?" I asked Rose. "At the pool with some friends." Rose replied. "Oh, alright." I said.

I made my way to my bed and drifted off to sleep. _"Gee, that was a day! I was pretty tired after that battle with Kyle, but hey, thanks to Ms Tatsu I learned Iron Tail, so that's cool. I still wonder if I will pull it off in battle."_ I thought, as I kept sleeping, but I heard voices in my head. _"Sleep, tight, my friend."_ The voice spoke.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Part Two. Man, how good is it that I'm finished with that one. It does take a while to do as school is back in session but I'm trying to manage the best I can, so don't worry about it. I'll see ya soon with Part 3. :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Origin Stories

**Ericka POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see myself not in my bed, but in some sort of mythilogical world. It was surrounded in an aura of many colours, varying from green to pink, as if I was walking in space. "This place... what is it?" I asked to myself. Soon, a small glowing orb appeared in front of me, like something from Zelda. "Greetings." The orb spoke. "Uh... hi there." I replied, a little shocked. "Don't be afraid. You're still asleep." The orb said again. "I am?" I asked. "Yes, you are. I just have special abilities to enter other pokemons' dreams like yours." The orb said again. "And what exactly are you?" I asked the orb. "Me? I am a pokemon, however, I cannot quite reveal myself just yet." The orb had said, fairly disappointed. "You're a Pokemon? But how come you can't reveal yourself yet?" I asked once more. "Hard to explain. You're not exactly in the deepest of sleeps." The orb tried to explain. "So how are you in my dreams?" I asked. "Well, I am pretty special to say I am a Pokemon. I do get abilites that no others are able to obtain." the orb said. The world then suddenly began to shift. "You're waking up. We'll talk soon!" the orb said as the world of my dreams vanished.

I was woken my the same rowdy Aipom as usual. "Ericka, good your awake! Dinner is being served." Jake said. I was confused why Jake kept on waking me up at meal times, but I decided not to bother and get to the cafeteria quick.

I followed Jake to cafeteria and got some food to eat. From there we met up with our friends Josh, Maria, Max and Rose at a table. "So, how were your first classes, guys?" Josh asked to me, Maria and Max. "Pretty good overall. I was pretty tired after today, though." I responded. "Yeah, Ericka was out like a light when I saw her in our room." Jake said. I nudged him in disrespect as a reply. "Well, I just spent the afternoon reading a book that I bought for the sleepover." Maria said. "Hey, Maria, there is a bookstore over in the shopping mall." Rose said. "I would like to check some out, but I haven't even got money on me." Maria said, a little sad. "Well, there are jobs you could do to around school. Mrs Cresslestia could help you find one." Rose explained. "Cool. I'll keep that in mind." Maria said happily. We continued to talk about the shopping mall. Max was a bit dissapointed about not knowing, and also not noticing there was a video game store, but he decided he needed a job too, which I had agreed to also.

We then finished our dinner and then it started to get quite dark. Even when we were underground, they had specialised windows to make it look like we are overground. "So whatcha guys gonna do now?" Rose asked. "I'm heading back to the room. I'm really tired." Jake said with drowsy eyes. "I may as well check out the shopping mall for a bit." Max said. Me, Maria and Josh were unsure what to do. "Well, I'm gonna go and see a friend of mine. See ya." Rose said while she teleported away. "She knows teleport?" I asked. "Yeah, she isn't ready to update her moveset just yet." Jake said while leaving the cafeteria. "Well, might as well hit up Mrs Cresslestia and talk about those jobs." Maria said. As soon as my Espeon friend left it was just me and Josh left. "Well, I'm gonna head to my room. You can come if you don't have anything to do." Josh said to me. "Sure. Let's go." I said reluctantly as I left with Josh.

Josh lead me back to room A04 and we walked in straight away. Josh walked over to the TV and inserted New Super Mario Bros U on his Wii U. "Wanna play?" Josh asked. "Nah, I can watch." I said. Josh then nodded and sat down to play. "Hey Josh, when did you start coming to this school?" I asked. "Couple of years back now." Josh said. "In fact, Maddie actually came here too." Josh continued. "Really, what was she?" I asked again. "Suprisingly, she was a Blaziken, to my suprise." Josh said. "A Blaziken? Cool!" I said back. "She's been here as long as I have. The place is amazing!" Josh said with excitement. "It sure is, but did it feel pretty weird becoming a Lucario when you got here, right?" I asked. "I can tell you the story of how I got here, though it is long, but you can listen if you want." Josh said to me. "Sure, I can listen in." I said. "Alright then." Josh said as he begun his story.

* * *

 **Josh POV**

"I was around thirteen. It all begun one winter night, and I was having a really strange dream. In the dream I sawn a glowing orb, which turned out to be a Cresselia, which was actually Mrs Cresslestia. She told me this: Your heart, strong. Energy is flowing within it. I have selected you to join my school. After I heard it I woke up, and got ready, noticing Maddie wasn't the same either. Then, Mrs Cresslestia gave me and Maddie a telepathic message. Mrs Cresslestia told us to crawl under the house, there was a path there. The path under the house went to the tunnel which I lead you through when you joined. We then met Mr Lahni and got our transformations. Maddie and I did feel weird being a Blaziken and a Lucario, but both of us got used to it quite quickly.

"That seems crazy!" Ericka said in shock. "Yeah. It was pretty exciting when Mrs Cresslestia said that you and the other would be joining." I said. "Well, you could have just lead us there in the morning instead of... taking us hostage." Ericka said. "What, hostage? No!" I teased. "Uh, yeah you did. I did overhear you say 'I aim to please'." Ericka said, smiling. "I only just wanted to get you here, no biggie!" I said. "Mrs Cresslestia did say it was a bit extreme." Ericka said, smirking. "She did?" I asked. "Yeah she did." Ericka said, punching my arm. I just sighed.

* * *

 **Ericka POV**

There was then a sudden thump at the door to the room. Josh paused the game and opened it to reveal a small, muscilar creature holding a wooden stake, named a Timburr, who was lying on the floor. Josh sighed. "Bryan, you never try and reach for the handle, even when I ask you to." Josh said. "Sorry. I just never know if you're there, so how else can I open it?" the Timburr said. I saw the relation, standing on a stake seemed fairly dangerous to me and to Josh too. "Say, who's this Josh?" Bryam asked, looking at me. "Her name is Ericka. She's a friend who just joined." Josh said. We shook hands as we greeted, and his grip was quite strong for being so small. My glance then went to the clock on a wall, and it was pretty late. "Well, guess I'd better be going." I said. "Yeah, there is a curfew at school. Get to your room before then." Josh said, and with that I swiftly left the room and ran down the hallway.

I managed to get over to room G13 in time before curfew. I entered to see jake and Rose. Rose was in her bed, reading a book. "Oh, hi Ericka." Rose greeted, looking up from her book. "Hey. How was the friend?" I asked. "Good, good. What did you do after dinner?" Rose asked me back. "Went to Josh's room, played some games." I said. "Wow, sounded like fun." Rose said as she went back to her book. I saw Jake, sleeping away in his bed. I then walked over to my bed and laid down for a sleep of my own.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of chapter three. A LOT shorter than the previous two, I'll say. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, it is gonna get good as we continue, I promise. See you for chapter four.**


End file.
